Oh Sneaky Me…
by jescya
Summary: What is Gray planning? What result is he seeking for? How will Juvia react... Lyon appears from chapter 3 onwards... Where did he pop out? What is Lyon after?
1. Find Me

_**Hello Everyone!**_

_**Hope you all enjoy! Please review... Thanks**_

_**Please note: I do not own Fairy Tail...**_

* * *

A normal day at the guild, Gray sits at the bar. He has been drinking alone. Lucy and Natsu are out on a job. Gray down to his fourth glass of beer already. Started moaning, "Eh I'm tired, I need some entertainment", he stated to himself while looking around for something to do.

Suddenly his eyes stop wandering around, a naughty smirk forming across his face while staring at Juvia. "Juvia stop hiding behind the pillar and come sit here", he shouted. Juvia surprise at Gray calling out to her starts shaking her head while drifting off to Juv-dreamland "Gray-sama….", she lets out." Stop daydreaming, come here", he firmly stated, snapping Juvia awake as she hurries to his side. Juvia nervously place herself next to Gray.

_'Hahahaha now this you call entertaining yourself. Jeez I can only kick myself for coming up with this amazing plan. What can I say, I'm super clever not even Lucy can hold a candle to me today.. Hahahahaha (evil laugh). I'm on fire… I can't wait to see how Juvia reacts',_ Gray thought to himself.

"Drink it up", Gray stated while literally forcing Juvia to open her mouth to gulp down the beer. "Juvia if you can answer the following questions correctly I will kiss you", said Gray while smirking."Ehhh Gray-sama..", she said while blushing at the thought of him touching her lips.

"Shh", he said as he puts his finger to her lips to silent the water-mage. "I'm not done explaining the rules of the game, if you answer more than three questions wrong, hmm lets just leave it at that", he said while scratching his head.

"I do strongly advise you not to get any of the question wrong because, yes, let's just leave it at that", he stated while smirking like a naughty child that stole some candy bars.

"Huh?, Gray-sama you aren't explaining the game properly, Juvia doesn't want to play this game", she stated while standing up. Gray pulls her down to sit again while moving closer to her. "Are you sure Juvia, you are willing to give up a kiss from your Gray-sama just because your scared of the rules of my game", he asked while trying to control his excitement.

Nervously playing with her fingers while turning bright red in the face." Okay Juvia will play", she said.

"Oi no backing out", Gray said. "No Juvia will not lose", she stated with determination in her voice.

"Game Set: Find me, If I could be an animal which one do you think I would pick, a rabbit, a dragon or a snake?", asked Gray while smirking,

**"**Aaaawww Gray-Sama would be a very cute rabbit", she stated while attempting to hide her red cheeks with her hands.

**"**Nope, wrong. What do you reckon my favorite color is between blue, white and pink?", asked Gray

Juvia is nervously playing with her fingers as she said," Juvia would love to see Gray-sama in a pink shirt."

"Nope, wrong again, Gray said while laughing. "What number would I pick between 10, 5 and 2?", asked Gray.

**"**Eeehhhh Gray-sama please pick number two, this way two stands for Juvia and Gray-sama becoming lovers", Juvia said while blushing.

**"**No, wrong again unfortunately, you know what this means right Juvia?", Gray asked while a naughty smirk spreads over his face.

"Eh Juvia not giving up yet. Juvia will show Gray-sama that she will win", Juvia said while clutching her fits indicating she ready to win this game. " Juvia you already got three questions wrong", Gray said while handing her a folded note.

"Gray-sama is this the love letter Juvia has been waiting for, the one where you pour out your dying love for her?", Juvia asked while blushing and shaking her head in agitation.

"Huh what's wrong with your brain?", he demanded with a confuse look on his face. " The game is not over yet, the note explains the second part of the game,"said Gray while slightly grinning and patting Juvia on the back.

"Game Set: Punishment for losing the first round", he stated. "Eeehhh Juvia lost the first round? ", she asked with a puzzled look on her face, according to her she got all the questions right.

"Yes, idiot you did, Juvia just read the note once you reach my place", said Gray while gulping down his beer.

"Once you enter the game will be set", he said while smirking leaving Juvia very concerned about the punishment round.

* * *

_**To be continued:**_

_**What is Game Set: Punishment all about? What's awaiting Juvia at Gray place?**_

_**Stay tune - Chapter 2 coming soon**_


	2. Search for Me

**_Hello Everyone!_**

**_Hope you enjoyed part 2!_**

**_Please note: I do not own Fairy Tail._**

**_Game Set: Punishment - Around 2- Search for me_**

* * *

_*****Juvia at Gray Place*****_

Juvia starts unfolding the note that was handed to her by Gray.

**_Note Reading: _**

**_Instructions:_**

**_Please enter the first doorway on your left – In my room, on the bed, you will find all the needed equipment for this game. _**

**_-Collect all five Gray-sama dolls that are hidden in the town. The given map with hints will assist you. _**

**_Time set: 45 minutes_**

**_Warning: If all five dolls are not picked up within the given time limit, penalty round will be carried out. _**

Glancing over the room as she enters, her eyes finally meet the bed as her face starts turning red unable to move closer.

Juvia really has to wear this? She stated growing redder in the face as she pictures herself in the sparkly black corset that comes complete with matching panties, bunny-eared headpiece, bow tie neck piece and matching wrist cuffs. The outfit is neatly set out on the bed.

As she moves closer trying to convince herself that it's not a big deal, she can do it. She starts moving three steps back again doubting if she must. What must Juvia do she would never wear something so revealing. Aaaaaahhh Gray-sama she stated while preparing to drift off to Juv-dreamland.It only lasted for a few minutes as she heard someone calling out to her.

Juvia what are you still doing here? You know there a time limit set on this round. Get your ass moving. Gray stated, out of breath while handing her the map as he turns around to walk out again.

Juvia quickly changes into the bunny outfit, picks up the map and starts heading towards the first position as shown on the map.

_*****Meanwhile*****_

Gray hiding behind the tree with his camera ready to roll while waiting on Juvia, to start the second round. Why is she taking so long to get dressed?

I especially went inside just to speed her up a little. I guess that's part of my plan went wrong. How hard can it possibly be to put on a bunny outfit he starts questioning himself.

Aaahhh I'm getting annoyed now, how much longer it this women going to make me wait before I get to see this bunny outfit. Just when Gray storms back to his place while complaining to himself about pulling Juvia out by the hair. He sees her appear in front of his gate…

Love Struck by the water-mage in the beautiful bunny outfit. Gray is unable to move as the camera falls to the ground...

Luckily Juvia didn't notice him because she was heading in the opposite direction from where Gray was standing.

A few minutes later Gray finally comes to his sense as he realized that the camera is broken. What the devil was he thinking about?

The camera is broken, that's just great. You know what that is? That just fucking GREAT he shouted to himself. Filled with anger for his own stupidity, Gray storms back to the guild freezing everything in his path.

_*******Meanwhile Juvia******_

Juvia has collected 4 dolls already while losing her shoes, one of the bunny-eared headpieces bitten off by a dog.

The bowtie neck piece and matching wrist cuffs she used as a distraction to escape from the creepy perverted guys.

One more doll left Juvia stated with excitement in her voice and Juvia still has 20 minutes left.

Yes Juvia will not lose this round Gray-sama she shouted.

**_***Meanwhile back at the guild***_**

Gray still pissed at himself for ruining the camera. I need to figure out a way to turn this game in my favor again.

At this point, I'm bound to lose. Err stupid camera he shouts as he gulps down his drink.

Suddenly the excitement overwhelms him as an evil grin appears on his cheeks. Oh how sneaky of me he stated while giggling.

I might have messed up the second around scheme but with this plan, I will surely be able to get her to wear something more seductive.

AAAAAhhhhhhh. I'm a genius, well what can I say my game, my rules.

* * *

_**To be continued**_

_**Please review…**_

_**What is Gray scheming on?**_


	3. Rival Approaches

_**Hi Everyone**_

_**Chapter 3. **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews so far..  
**_

_**Please note: I do not own Fairy Tail..**_

* * *

_*****At the guild*****_

Gray is getting ready to carry out his plan. Hey Gray, where you running off to? Natsu asked. We have a job to do. He said while stoping Gray in his footsteps. No can do, Gray replied smugly. I got more suppressing matters to attend to. He stated, while shaking Natsu hand on his shoulder.

_*****Back to Juvia*****_

Meanwhile Juvia is in a panic mode. I got 10 minutes left and I can't seem to find the last doll. She said while panicking. Why is the doll not at the given position as stated on the map, Juvia asked herself while crying out.

_*****In the meantime – Gray at the shopping center. *****_

Excuse me Sir, but we only have the black nurse outfit in a Large. Said the sales lady to him.

Eh, are you sure? Um. I guess I will settle with the white and red nurse outfit he said while scratching his head. Size -Medium, please. He stated while attempting to conceal his excitement.

_*****Back to Juvia*****_

Juvia notice that she running out of time starting to get annoyed by the fact of losing. Juvia really want to win this round, she said to herself.

A few minutes later. Her face starts brighten up as she runs towards Fairy Hills. Yes Juvia will win this round she calmly stated. Juvia will just go get her own Gray-sama doll in order to make up the five dolls. Gray-sama never mentioned that Juvia can't bring her own doll right? She firmly questioned herself.

_*****Back to Gray*****_

Gray is heading towards the last doll's location in order to get it before Juvia notice it's missing.

**_***Gray's Thoughts ***_**

If I steal the last doll Juvia won't be able to collect all five dolls. With this great plan I will surely get her to wear the nurse outfit. My game and cheating is only allowed for me..

When he reaches the last doll location, he notices that the doll is already gone. What? Your kidding me right? He shouted at himself. Don't tell me, Juvia manage to collect all five dolls within the time limit.

Flip why did I get so excited. Without thinking I went to buy the nurse outfit first instead of picking the doll up. Shit. My plan just backfired. Eeerrrg seriously, how in the hell can I be so stupid.

*****Back at the guild*****

Juvia is staring around with excitement in her eyes, trying to find Gray but he's nowhere to be seen. She decides to take a seat at the bar and wait for him.

** _***Juvia's Thoughts.***_**

I'm so excited. I can't believe it. I actually won this round. What will I have Gray do it the most important question, she said while blushing. May be Gray-sama can take Juvia out for dinner? Yes perfect idea. Aaaaaaahhh Gray-sama

Juvia snaps back to reality when she hears Gray calls out to her.

Juvia did you collect the five Gray-sama dolls? Gray asked while waiting for her answer.

At this point. Juvia is leaping at him like she about to attack him. Yes…Gray-sama while pushing the dolls closer to his face to examine it.

Let me count them. He stated while taking the dolls from her.

One…. Two… Three…

Yes, yes Gray-sama . Don't stop counting, please continue. Juvia loudly stated with sparkly eyes staring at him.

Four… Fi… He suddenly stops counting as his scanning the dolls.

Oh. No. What's wrong Gray-Sama? Juvia ask nervously while keeping her hands in front of her mouth.

What's up with this? He asked, while pointing at the unmatched T-shirt doll.

Why. It's a Gray-sama doll. Juvia stated while scratching her head.

I can see that Juvia, Gray angrily stated. I want to know why this one is wearing a black top and not a white top like the rest of the dolls.

Um. She softly cleared her throat while moving her hands behind her back and looking down.

Juvia could not find the last doll as shown on the map. When Juvia arrived by the doll's location the doll wasn't there.

What the doll wasn't there? He asked in a surprise tone of voice.

No it wasn't. That's why… Ummm.. That's why Juvia decide to get her own Gray-sama doll she stated while squeezing his arm tightly.

Oh I never thought you would have your own Gray-sama doll. Gray stated while sulky at the unforeseen results of the game. He never thought she would go this far to pull ahead. Quickly clearing his throat, he said. That's very sneaky of you Juvia, with a wary look in his eyes.

Juvia I will give you points for thinking outside the box but unfortunately you lost again. So bottom line I win again. Gray said, while smirking.

Oh no way, really? That's not possible, Gray-sama never said that I can't get my own doll right?

Juvia did collect five dolls within the time limit so I'm pretty sure Juvia won this round.

Gray not sure how to respond to her cheekiness or to the fact that she is just as determine as him to win this round . As he's standing in shock trying to figure out why Juvia wants to win as badly as him. Juvia is just staring at him with anxious eyes. Waiting for him to agree with her, that she won this round.

**_Meanwhile _**Lyon enters the guild searching for Gray. He notices Gray and Juvia siting at the bar very close to each other.

Irritated by this "so called Love Scene" Lyon rushes up to them.

Gray and Juvia - continue arguing about who won the game. They didn't notice that Lyon was standing behind them.

My beloved Juvia-chan. I have finally arrived! Lyon stated while pushing Gray away from Juvia.

Huh? Lyon what are you doing here? Juvia asked.

I thought about how much I wanted to see you and just came rushing to your side.

Juvia-chan lets… before Lyon could finish his sentence. He found himself on the floor while Gray angrily stares at him.

Juvia where were we, before we got so rudely interpreted, Gray asked. Gray-Sama said Juvia won she stated while attempting to hide her excitement.

_**No that's can't be?**_ Lyon said in an overly loud voice which caused both of them to stare at him in confusion. Umh. Lyon clears his throat…. Gray I'm actually here to see you. Huh? Why? Gray asked. Well it's quite a long story. Lyon said while rubbing his head and looking away to avoid eye contact.Just spit it out already. You're wasting my time. I've got more important stuff to deal with. Gray shouted at Lyon.

Oh I think you will find this very interesting. Lyon said. Gray far annoyed by this statement turns his attention back to Juvia. I found something that belongs to you Gray. Lyon claim in a teasing tone of voice. Gray eager to find out what it is. Now staring at Lyon awaiting on his response. Well I found your... He said while reaching into his coat.

O snap I totally forgot Juvia I got a gift for you… Eh Lyon got Juvia a gift? Juvia. Excited by this, rushes over to Lyon for the gift.

Eh Juvia don't want it. Juvia thought it would be a Gray-sama doll. What exactly must Juvia do with a Lyon doll she said while trying to bite the doll's head off.

Well I just thought you like it since it's me and all. Lyon said with sparkly eyes.What do you think Juvia? Do you like it? Lyon asked.

Gray at this point just standing there annoyed by the fact that Lyon didn't tell him what he found yet.

Lyon on the other hand waiting on Juvia to comment on his cute Lyon doll.

What do you have that's mine Gray quickly asked Lyon. Oh yes, here. He said as he takes out the missing Gray-sama doll . Juvia and Gray - seeing the doll rush to seize it, leaving Lyon surprise at their actions while he's still holding onto it.

Let go Lyon. Gray shouted.

Juvia wants the Gray-sama doll Lyon. Please give it to me, PLEASE.. If you give me the Gray-sama doll, Juvia will keep your doll as well. Juvia anxiously stated.

Lyon at this moment confuse to whom he must hand the doll as he grips it tighter.

**_***Lyon's Thoughts***_**

I don't want to give a Gray-sama doll to Juvia that just wrong. She must simply have a Lyon doll..

Fuck Gray. Juvia-chan. Pretty Please… Only think of me.

I also don't want to give the doll to Gray just to annoy him. I especially followed him around to spy on him while he was hiding the dolls. I admit. I didn't know why he was running around town hiding dolls of himself. Wait… Huh? What's going on here? I just don't get it. Why do they want the doll so badly.

**_***Juvia's Thoughts***_**

If Juvia gets this doll then Juvia can still win this game. Yes.. No matter what Juvia must have it.

It's my Gray-sama doll. I will not lose, even if it means Juvia will have to cut Lyon hand off.

If Juvia wins. She can finally go on a romantic date with Gray-sama. **_Aaaaahhhh Gray-sama... ** Juvia drifting off to Juv-dreamland**_**

*****Gray's Thoughts*****

Juvia can't have this doll. Who knows what weird game she wants to play, if she wins. There's no way in hell I'm letting her take it.

I simply must win. Oh dammit … Why does it seem like my cute little Juvia nurse outfit dream is drifting further and further away. I must see Juvia in it or else I might have a mental breakdown.

Erg.. I can't suppress the urge of seeing her in it. I must admit, she looked pretty cute in the bunny outfit.

Why did this stupid Lyon show up? Fucking annoying bastard always showing up at the wrong time.

_****Juvia: Don't give the doll to Gray-sama**_

_****Gray: Don't give the doll to Juvia**_

They yelled at the same time to Lyon, while gripping the doll tighter

Lyon shocked to the core. He's unable to figure out what to do. As Gray and Juvia stare with determination in their eyes at him.

* * *

**_To be continued…_**

**_Who will end up with the Gray-sama doll?_**

**_Please Review... Anyone has suggestions on how to end the story? I would love to hear it..._**

**_I'm not good with endings... I didn't think this story would play out to three chapters already... Hope you like it... Geehee_**


	4. You dont know

**_Hey Everyone_**

**_Chapter 4: Hope you like it…._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail…_**

* * *

Lyon shocked to the core. He's unable to figure out what to do. As Gray and Juvia stare with determination in their eyes at him.

Let go of the doll Lyon said Gray.

Gray-sama why don't you let go of the doll? Ask Juvia while looking at him to see his reaction.

Please do tell us more. I'm very curious to know why you want the doll so badly Gray. Lyon said, while head butting Gray.

Gray turns his head trying to hide his blush. Because I want to see Ju… No I mean it's my doll so I want it back. He said, nervously. Shit I almost told them the real reason, why I want it. That's just plain bad. If they knew I would never get the doll Gray thought to himself.

That answer is not very convincing Lyon stated while smirking. Yes I think so too Gray-sama.

Huh? Don't just agree with him. He's the one who interpreted our game. Gray yelled at her.

Don't shout at Juvia-chan,Lyon yelled back at Gray. Ooh This is exciting if it's a game you playing then I want to join to Lyon firmly stated.

There's no way in hell that's happening Gray angrily screamed. Juvia and Lyon both staring at him in surprise.

Well you can cry as much as you like Gray but your opinion will just be ignored . Since I found this doll it means I can take part in the game, Lyon said while gazing at Juvia.

Um Juvia don't like the sound of where this game is heading she said. I totally agree with you. Gray said while placing his open hand on the doll trying to get it away from Lyon and Juvia.

Gray pleases give up, there no point in you getting the doll from me. Can't you understand the mood? Lets us love bird stare into each others eyes till nightfall. Lyon said.(Meaning Lyon and Juvia)

Gray go die somewhere please while Juvia and me express our love for one another.. Lyon said while placing his open hand on his chest.

Eeehhh. Gray-Sama please save me for this annoying guy Juvia said while blushing at the thought of Gray saving her.

Don't worry Juvia-chan. I will save you and then drown you in my love. Lyon said while pulling Juvia closer to him.

Gray at this point annoyed by Lyon affection for Juvia and the fact that he can't seem to pull the doll away from them.

Juvia-chan lets play our own game and leave Gray with the doll after all he's just a cold hearted, good for nothing fool that doesn't have feelings for you. Gray will never love you. Its by time you wake up and smell the coffee. I will show you how much I love you. Lyon firmly said with eager in his eyes.

Juvia standing speechless, her mind all jumble up. Lyon is right. Gray-sama will never love me. It's just time to move on. She said to herself while letting go of the Gray-sama doll as she reaches out her hand to Lyon.

Gray seeing this scene plays out. (Meaning Juvia reaching her hand out to Lyon.)

Gary reacts without thinking, lets go of the doll and pulls Juvia close to him. I don't give two shits about your opinion oh how I must express my love. Gray yelled at Lyon while tightly hugging Juvia.

Lyon surprise at Gray's reaction just frozen with a shocked look on his face. Everyone else in the guild moved closer to see what the ruckus is all about.

_****Please note****_

Juvia now stands in Gray's arms . His arms around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder. His face close to hers. (***Please note this is "The front-to-Back Hug Method" – So Gray torso it press up against Juvia back, arms wrap around her)

**_**Juvia's P.O.V**_**

The fact that's she finally in his arms left her breathless. All she could do is melt away deeper into the comforting hug. As she closes her eyes the noise in the guild stops, Juvia lose track of everything.

Aaah Gray-sama this is the perfect hug. Juvia have not worries, no fears, this tranquil feeling. Juvia feels safe and comfortable. What is this a dream ? She questioned herself.

How would you even know? Don't talk like you can read me like a book, Gray yelled at Lyon. While squeezing Juvia tighter to the point where she trying to gasp for air.

**_You don't know the depth of my love for her. It's nothing compared to your flashy showing affection. I might not broadcast my feelings but Juvia has always been important to me. I might act like I don't care but my stomach gets butterflies every time she calls me Gray-Sama. , I might act cold and rude but deep down a picture of her is always on my mind .When I see her this feeling drives me insane._**

So don't act like you know how I feel. Gray yelled at Lyon with a furious look in his eyes.

I won't allow you to steal this feeling away from me. I can recall telling you before that Juvia is mine.

Didn't I tell you that already Gray asked while waiting for Lyon reply.

Lyon just stood in shock speechless so is everyone else in the guild.

Gray came to his sense as he realizes that he just confess his feeling in front everyone.

Oh crap, he said while starching his head. This is not how, it's suppose to play out.

You moron. You simply had to show up today, Why couldn't you pick another day to come and irritated us. Gray yelled at Lyon.

You spoiled all my plans. I wanted to confess my love secretly to her but now everyone heard.

I finally manage the courage to confess while playing this game with Juvia but you just had to spoil everything. He said while pushing Lyon towards the exits.

Everyone in the guild still staring at him in shock as Gray walks back to where he left Juvia.

Oh well now everyone knows. I'm heading home I feel too embarrassed by all this staring. He said while leaning closer to kiss Juvia on the cheek.

Leaving a speechless/ blushing Juvia behind. While walking out Gray yells back – Juvia don't think this game is over, remember you let go of the Gray-sama doll first he claimed while smirking at himself.

Prepare yourself mentally. He said while trying to conceal his excitement.

* * *

**_Hahahaha… Will Gray finally see Juvia in the sexy nurse outfit?_**

**_Please review… I would love to know what you think of my story…_**


End file.
